


Resent

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "I want a baby."
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader





	Resent

Y/N falls into Rooks arms, letting him take some of her weight as he holds her. “I’m so tired.” She tells him, barely able to keep her eyes open.  
He squeezes her tightly against him, before leading her to the bedroom. “We can sleep then.”  
She follows him but shakes her head. “We were supposed to talk,” She yawns, “And it’s only nine.”  
“We can talk another day, and your tired, so bedtime.”  
She sighs, but lets him help her out of her clothes and into a shirt of his.

The room is quiet except for their breathing as Y/N tries to sleep, and even though she’s tired she knows she won’t be able to until they talk. “What did you want to talk about?”  
Rook moves, laying on his side so he can look at her. “It’s about our future.” He tells her, words quiet.  
She frowns, “What about our future?”  
He takes her hand into his, nervous that this might end his relationship of two years. “I want a baby. And I don’t know when that changed for me, but I want a kid or kids. I know before we both said we didn’t want them and that was true then.”  
“It’s just changed now.” She finishes for him, eyes glued to the ceiling.

She pulls her hand out of his grasp, “I love you, JP.” He frowns at the use of his real name. “But, I still don’t want kids and I’m fairly certain that I will never want them.” Y/N closes her eyes, trying not to let her tears fall. “I’m going to find somewhere to live.” She tells him.  
“Y/N, I don’t want to break up.” He tells her.  
She turns to face him, looking him in the eyes. “I don’t either, but we can’t be together if you want kids and I don’t. If we didn’t have them, you might resent me. If I had a baby, I could resent both you and the baby. I don’t want resent ever being with you. And we both deserve to have a relationship where we can get what we want.”  
He nods, even though he wants to protest. ”One more night?”  
“Yeah.”


End file.
